


Monstrous, the Porny Outtake

by dustandroses



Series: Monstrous [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bottom!Spike, Community: fall_for_sx, M/M, Outtake, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander and Spike share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monstrous, the Porny Outtake

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of the story, but it was too long and detailed for what I needed, so I replaced it with something that fit the story better. However, it stands on its own as an independent PWP, so I decided to offer it to you as is.
> 
> If parts of it seem familiar, that's because I used a few pieces of it in Xander's dream sequence.

 

“I want you, Xander.”  
  
Spike’s whispered words make him shudder, and Xander rolls them over so he’s on top, one leg between Spike’s to give them both something to rub up against. Spike’s smooth chest feels like a balm to his overheated skin, and he kisses his way into the curve of Spike’s neck, nibbling and sucking and scraping his teeth across the artery there. Spike’s hands clench on his ass and the back of his head, as he tries to hold Xander in place.  
  
Xander drags his mouth up to Spike’s ear and whispers: “What do you want, Spike? You want me to suck your cock? Or do you want to fuck me? Maybe you want me inside you? Is that it? You want me to fuck you, Spike? Is that what you want?”  
  
Spike’s hips jerk. “Oh, bloody hell. I love it when you talk like that.”  
  
Xander’s lips curl up in a sly smirk. Spike might be all macho man most of the time, but when he’s in the mood to be fucked, he wants Xander to take charge and treat him right, and Xander’s always happy to oblige. It still shocks him sometimes that Spike likes getting fucked as much as he does, but there is no way he’s turning down the chance to be buried inside of Spike. He fumbles the lube out from under his pillow, which is where it usually lands, and kisses a trail down Spike’s neck, stopping to nibble on his collarbone, which is always a big hit with the vampire.  
  
He loves the way Spike touches him. He’s always touching Xander, as if he can’t get enough of him, but when they make love it’s so much more intense. Spike wraps his fingers around the back of Xander’s neck, massaging the skin there as Xander moves down his chest. He loves for Xander to bite his nipples until they’re tender and swollen, then suck them into his mouth. He says it really magnifies the sensations. Xander can only take so much attention on his nipples, but hey, vampire: Spike gets off on the more extreme stimulation, and Xander has no problem supplying it.  
  
By the time Xander’s nibbling along the light treasure trail of hair on Spike’s belly, Spike’s cock is leaving streaks of precome there. Xander laps at the moisture, but avoids the cock itself, making Spike moan and Xander grin evilly. Who says you can’t be evil if you’ve got a soul? Okay, so maybe he’s more wicked, or naughty? It doesn’t matter, because Spike is all spread out for him, hard and wanting and canting his hips up, eager for Xander to start applying the lube.  
  
So Xander ignores Spike’s hints and sucks on the smooth, sensitive skin between his thigh and groin, making Spike moan.  
  
“Xander, _please_!  
  
He finally relents, once he’s worked Spike up until he’s growling unconsciously, panting and tossing his head restlessly. If Xander weren’t in much the same position as Spike, he might take the time to stop for a little rimming, but while vamps have amazing recuperative behavior, it takes humans slightly longer, even when they’re a horny nineteen year old. So he slides a slippery finger between the cheeks of Spike’s ass, and aims for his favorite target.  
  
No time for teasing, he slides one finger inside, amazed, as always at the tight grip. He lifts his head, wanting to see Spike’s face as he pumps the finger in and out, because he loves the sight of Spike, eyes closed, head thrown back in bliss. It never fails to amaze Xander that he can bring Spike to this. It makes him proud.  
  
It also makes him that much hornier, so he pours lube on another finger and slides two in – knowing it’s too soon, but that’s okay, ‘cause that vampire thing for a little bit harder, a little bit rougher than Xander could take is eager for more. Spike opens baleful demon’s eyes, hungry for Xander, hungry for his cock. Xander works the two fingers longer than really necessary, just because it drives Spike crazy, and pulls them out without touching Spike’s prostate. Some other time, he’ll finger fuck Spike though two or three orgasms, simply because he can, but there’s no time for that now, he needs to be inside Spike.  
  
No need for care, he takes his position and sheathes himself in one smooth thrust. They both moan, and as soon as he has his breath back, Xander kisses Spike and starts to move. Oh, dear god. It feels so good. Spike always feels this good, and he loves that Spike is willing to share this with him. He cants his hips up, striking Spike’s prostate on the third pass, not at all surprised at the curses that earns him.  
  
“Oh, you beautiful fucking bastard. Fucking hell!”  
  
He spent so long winding them both up, that he’s not sure how long he’s going to be able to last, so he starts pounding into Spike, earning him more curses, but that’s good, ‘cause it means he’s doing it right. He breaks it up some, long, deep strokes and short, powerful ones, never letting the tempo slide, even when he’s grinding his hips into Spike’s, rolling them with a twist that makes them both shudder.  
  
This is when he feels alive, which is odd, when you consider the other half of this act is dead – okay, undead, but the point is the same. He feels most alive when he’s buried balls deep inside of Spike. Spike has become his center in the last six months or so, and that should be scary, but it’s not. He kisses Spike again, trying to share with him how he feels, and he thinks that Spike gets it, because when the kiss finally breaks, Spike smiles at him – honest and open, and nothing like his usual smirk or sneer – a smile that’s just for Xander.  
  
Then he leans up and whispers in Xander’s ear. “Move your bloody arse, you wanker.”  
  
Xander laughs and picks up the pace, whispering back to him. “I love it when you talk dirty to me.”  
  
“I’ll show you dirty.” Then he squeezes the muscles of his ass and Xander sees stars.  
  
“Oh god, Spike -”  
  
He has no more breath for things like speech, so Xander concentrates on showing Spike how he feels. It doesn’t take long before they’re both ready for the finale, so Xander puts on an extra bit of speed he wasn’t sure he had in him, but there it is, and suddenly Spike is coming. He’s holding on to Xander’s shoulders, his head thrown back as he shouts Xander’s name. He puts extra effort into making sure he’s grinding up into Spike’s prostate on each stroke, milking every last moment of pleasure for Spike that he can.  
  
His hips stutter and his rhythm breaks as Xander’s body freezes on his own orgasm, his neck cording with his efforts as he bites the curve of Spike’s shoulder. Spike likes that, too. Xander wishes his bites would last longer; he thinks Spike would like the physical reminders the same way Xander fingers the bruises and welts left by Spike’s fingers in his moments of passion. But Spike seems happy with what he can get, which is a sweaty and satisfied Xander draped over his body, his breathing harsh in Spike’s ear as it slowly winds down and returns to normal.  
  
They share another kiss, and even though Spike doesn’t say it, Xander knows that he’s loved. Which is a good thing, since Xander’d hate to be alone in this thing he has going with Spike. Xander doesn’t say it either, but he’s pretty sure that Spike knows. He slides off to the side, his leg lying heavily across both of Spike’s, their bodies automatically finding their accustomed, most comfortable spots. He smiles as he drifts off to sleep. It feels like he’s finally found his home.  
  


 


End file.
